Got Me Going Crazy
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Nate's heart is broken ever since she left. His juliet left him. Caitlyn lost her Romeo and is heartbroken. Will Romeo and Juliet find their way back to each other before it's too late? Review! Sequel to Check Yes Juliet: A Naitlyn Story! Review!
1. Chapter 1: Can't Have You

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 1: Can't Have You- Nate

(I don't own Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers or Any of the characters except for the ones I make up.)

Nate walks along with his band mates thinking about her. Again. He wants her to leave his head. It was HER who broke his heart wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Wasn't it HER who broke them up wasn't it? Wasn't she the one who CHEATED on HIM? Then LIED to him about it? Nate keeps his head down as the cameras go off many times. He walks beside Shane with the same face he's had on ever since that night. The night she slipped away from him. The night her lies cam crumbling down and she ran. Ran away from him. They're on the sidewalk that leads to a building. She's still on his mind as they enter the building. That building says: LA RECORDING STUDIO 123. Connect 3's tour ended with a bang. That bang was Nate's heart breaking as he had watched her leave him. He shakes his head violently trying to rid the thought of her. Again. He has to focus on the new album. His band mates were already worried about him. Mitchie and Shane are still going strong. Mitchie had headed back to her hometown after the tour. The band enters the recording room. Nate takes off his jacket and throws it carelessly on the floor. Shane picks it up for him and hangs it up. He looks at Nate worriedly. Nate hasn't been the same since.. well.. since Caitlyn lied. Since Caitlyn had kissed another guy. Another guy on tour and hadn't told Nate until.. that night. Since that night.

Flashback to "That Night":

"_Nate.. I can't marry you." She whispers._

_Nate laughs. "I don't mean right now. It's a promise ring. I mean like ina few years.. after you finish school and.."_

_Caitlyn interrupts him, "Nate. I kissed another guy."_

_Nate glares at Caitlyn as she sits up._

"_When?" _

_Caitlyn looks confused at first then looks down guiltily._

"_During the Arkansas concert."_

_Nate becomes extremely angry._

"_THAT WAS ALMOST A MONTH AGO! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" He yells._

_Caitlyn looks at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Nate, I think we should break up."_

_Nate looks at her. Stunned. Shocked. Angry. Many emotions._

"_WHAT?!" He yells._

_Caitlyn starts to cry silently as she says, "I need some time.. away from you. I'm getting on a flight tomorrow morning."_

_Nate jumps up from the bed. _

"_You can't mean this. You just need some sleep.. Think it over. I'll see you in the morning."_

_He doesn't kiss her as he leaves to go to the restroom. _

End Flashback.

That was the last night Nate saw her. The next morning when he got up, she had left a letter for him. She had really left. Jason, Shane, Mitchie, and Ella tried to get him to tell him what it said, but he just stuffed it in to his pocket and stormed to his bunk. Shane shakes his head. He knows Caitlyn cheated on Nate. Shane goes into the recording booth and sits on a stool next to Nate. They were putting the finishing touches on a song Nate had wrote. For her. The music starts and Shane is the first to sing:

**You warned me that you were gonna leave (leave, leave)**

**I never thought you would really go (go, go)**

**I was blind but baby now I see (see, see)**

**Broke your heart but now I know (now I, now I know)**

**That I was being such a fool (oooh)**

**And I didn't deserve you (oooh)**

Nate joins in and sings with all his heart. He realized after Caitlyn left, that he really didn't deserve her.

**I don't wanna fall asleep**

**Cause I don't know if I'll get up**

**And I don't wanna cause a scene**

**But I'm dyin' without your love**

**Begging to hear your voice**

**Tell me you love me too**

**'Cause I'd rather just be alone**

**If I know that I can't have you**

Shane and Jason watch the emotion in Nate's eyes as he sings the song. He turns to look at them and glares. They turn to the microphones.

**Looking at the letter you that you left**

**the letter that you left, will I ever get you back**

**Wondering if I'll ever get you back**

**ooh aahp, ooh ahh, ooh aahp, ooh ahh**

**Dreaming about when I'll see you next**

**When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back**

**Knowing that I never will forget**

**I won't forget, I won't forget**

**That I was being such a fool (oooh) **

**Now I still don't deserve you (oooh) **

**(CHORUS) **

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**Cause I don't know if I'll get up **

**And I don't wanna cause a scene **

**'Cause I'm dyin' without your love **

**Yeah! **

**Begging to hear your voice **

**Tell me you love me too **

**'Cause I'd rather just be alone **

**If I know that I can't have you **

**So tell me what we're fighting for **

**Cause you know that truth means so much more **

**Cause you would if you could, don't lie (don't lie) **

**Cause I give everything that I've got left **

**To show you I mean what I have said **

**I know I was such a fool **

**But I can't live without you (without you) **

**I don't wanna fall asleep **

**Don't know if I'll get up **

**Don't wanna cause a scene **

**But I'm dyin' without your love **

**Begging to hear your voice **

**Tell me you love me too **

**'Cause I'd rather just be alone **

**If I know that I can't have you **

**Yeah! **

**I don't wanna fall asleep (don't wanna fall asleep) **

**Cause I don't know if I'll get up (who knows if I'll get up) **

**And I don't wanna cause a scene **

**'Cause I'm dyin' without your love **

**Yeah! **

**Begging to hear your voice (let me hear your voice) **

**Tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too) **

**'Cause I'd rather just be alone **

**If I know that I can't have you**

Nate gets up, regardless of what John is saying. He runs and goes to the bathroom. He dials her cell just to hear her voice.

He hears her say: 'hello?'. He hangs up quickly. His breathing becomes fast and tears threaten to fall. He splashes water in his face to try to calm down. Shane and Jason burst into the bathroom. Worried about their friend. Nate just nods at them and exits the bathroom.

AN: So… here's the beginning chap! I'm excited about the sequel! Are ya'll? Review pleaseeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2: Tess Tyler

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 2: Tess Tyler

Caitlyn sits in her bedroom dialing his phone number for the millionth time. Suddenly, her cell phone rings. His picture showing a crazy picture he had taken on tour. Smiling, she answers, "Hello?"

She hears him breathing heavily and then he hangs up. Worried, she tried calling him back, but he had turned his phone off. Caitlyn dials Shane's number. After the third ring, he picks up.

"Hello?"

"Shane.. it's Caitlyn. Nate just called me is he-" She starts to say but he interrupts.

"Caitlyn. Do you have any idea what you've done to Nate?" He says in a tone that is unfamiliar.

"N-N-o." She stutters while twirling her hair around her finger (a nervous habit she picked up when she was 6).

Shane sighs into the phone and says, "he won't eat. He won't- no wait.. he CAN'T sleep. He hasn't really talked that much since ya know.. you left." He pauses for a second. "He really loves you. He misses you. He just wants you back."

Caitlyn sighs and says, "Shane.. I can't do that. I told him I needed time away.."

"You have. Isn't 2 months long enough? From what Mitchie has told me, you and Nate have been pretty much the same since that night."

"Yeah. I miss him, too. I just.. don't know how to fix this." She whispers into the phone.

"Me, Jase, Mitch and Ell can help you. Jason and I are really worried about him, Cait." Shane says sincerely.

Caitlyn looks at a picture of her and Nate. She thinks about the good times. All the laughter. Everything. His smile. His laugh. His curly hair. His chocolate brown eyes that make her melt every time he even glances at her. Cliché as it may sound, he makes her feel like one in a million.  
"When can we all meet up?" She says with determination.

A couple days later.. LA. Connect 3's hotel..

Nate's moping around the hotel room when he gets a call.

"hello?" He asks while lying on the bed.. thinking about her. Again.

"Nate! It's Tess tyler…", When he doesn't respond she says, "From Camp Rock."

"oh.. Hey! Your mom's TJ Tyler." He says with as much excitement as he can.

"Yeah. She is. Anyway, I was calling because I heard you and Caitlyn broke up a couple of months ago.. I'm so sorry." She says, somewhat sincerely.

Nate hears a knock on the door.

"Hold on, Tess. Someone's at the door." He says into the phone.

Nate gets up and opens the door. Shane and Jason. What a surprise. He leaves the door open and they walk into his giant room, identical to theirs.

"who're you talking to?" Shane asks with a smile. Caitlyn's supposed to call today. Some time.

Nate turns away from Shane and says, "Sorry about that. What were you saying?"

Tess sighs and says in a fake voice, "Oh it's fine! I was saying how sorry I was that you can Caitlyn broke up. I heard she broke up with you."

Nate sighs and says, "Yeah. Thanks. She did."

"Well.. I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime? Maybe catch a movie or something?"

Nate is undecided. He knows what Tess is about, but doesn't really care. Caitlyn broke his heart, so why not? Right?

"Sure. How about this Friday. We're not doing anything. We could go see Mamma Mia if you want."

Tess laughs and says, "That'd be great! Look, Nate, I've got to go but I'll talk to you later okay?"

Nate smiles, "okay. Thanks for calling. It means a lot. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye!"

He hangs up and smiles to himself. Jason and Shane share a smirk.

"You never answered the question." Shane points out while laying back in a chair.

"It was Tess. She wants to go see a movie on Friday. I said yeah." Nate says like it's no big deal.

Shane and Jason stare at him like he grew 5 heads.

AN: hope it was good! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3: Caitlyn

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 3: Caitlyn

Caitlyn dials Nate's number with shaky hands. She hasn't talked to him since that night they broke up. She presses the send button and nervously twirls a piece of her hair around her finger. She closes her phone and sighs. It was busy. She sighs again and walks out her bedroom door. She walks around her city with a smile on her face.

--GMGC--GMGC--GMGC--

Shane and Jason stare at Nate in utter disbelief.

"Tess? As in…" Shane starts saying.

"Tess Tyler? From Camp Rock?!" Jason finishes.

Nate rolls his eyes and nods. He digs his phone out of his pocket and looks on the screen.

It reads: _1 missed call.. Your Girlfriend3 Cell_

Nate stops breathing for a moment. Caitlyn had named herself in his phone. He hasn't changed it since… ya know.. the break up. Shane and Jason look at Nate worriedly.

"Nate?" Shane asks standing up along with Jason.

No response.

"Black?" Jason tries.

No response.

"NATHANIAL JERRY BLACK!" They yell at the same time.

Nate jumps and rubs his head.

"What? No need to yell. Gah." He says while still looking at his screen.

Shane and Jason look at each other like, 'what the crap?'.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Jason asks while looking over his shoulder.

Jason reads it before Nate moves away.

"n-n-othing." Nate stutters while STILL staring at his phone.

Jason smirks and says, "If Caitlyn's nothing, then…"

That makes the 15-year-old look up. Nate gets mad and punches Jason in the arm.. hard.

"She is not nothing! Shut up!" Nate says with a angry look in his eyes.

Jason rubs his arm as he walks to sit down on the bed. Shane continues to stand.

After a few minutes of silence, Shane says: "Caitlyn called huh?"

Nate glares at him. Shane just laughs and sits by Jason on the bed. Nate's mind is racing with thoughts.

_Should I call her back? What if she called me by accident? Caitlyn…._

Finally, Nate makes a decision. He presses the send button and walks away from the other two members of Connect 3.

--GMGC--GMGC--GMGC--

Caitlyn is thinking of him and walking down a hallway when her phone starts ringing. It's _his_ ringtone.

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**And tell me that you love me. **

**Everything's alright, **

**When you're right here by my side. **

**When you look me in the eyes, **

**I catch a glimpse of heaven. **

**I find my paradise, **

**When you look me in the eyes. **

Caitlyn smiles and opens her flip-phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. It's me."

"Hey Nate."

Caitlyn plays with her hair again.

"So.. you called me."

Caitlyn nods, but then blushes as she realizes he can't see her.

"Yeah. I was wondering if we could talk. I heard you're in LA."

"That sounds good," He says but then pauses.

"Is something wrong?" Caitlyn asks nervously.

Nate laughs and says, "No.. I've just… well.. I've missed you a lot Cait."

Caitlyn has to stop herself from saying aw.

"I've missed you, too. We have a lot to talk about."

Nate sighs into the phone, "Yeah we do. Wait.. how'd you know we're in LA?"

Caitlyn smiles as she knocks on a door. The door opens.

"I have my ways." She says as she closes her phone.

AN: I really liked this chapter. I thought I had writers block, but then it turned into.. Chapter 3! Yay! Review please! Lol.


	4. Chapter 4: Another Shane Grey?

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 4: Another Shane Grey?

Nate opens the door to see Caitlyn standing there with a smile on her face. His mouth opens in shock. He takes in her appearance. Her hair grew and is now past her shoulders. Her smile is even more beautiful then he remembers. Shane and Jason hear the door open and they hear no talking. They decide to check it out. They walk into the large hallway and find Nate staring at Caitlyn. She's smiling at him.

"Caitlyn!" Jason says like a 12-year-old on Christmas morning.

She laughs slightly as he gives her a big hug. Nate finally comes out of his trance when he sees Caitlyn hug Jason. He tries to fight the jealousy and puts on a smile.

"Hey guys, can you leave?" He asks bluntly.

Shane nods and gives Caitlyn a hug before dragging Jason out of the room. It's silent for a long time. Caitlyn's the first one to speak.

"Nate, I want to say that I'm really sorry about our breakup and I didn't want it to happen. I wanted to do it before you broke up with me. Because all my other boyfriends in the past have been jerks and you're the first one that I've actually truly loved. I was afraid of getting my heartbroken. Before I even knew what I was doing, I got on a plane without telling you goodbye except for that stupid letter.."

Nate pulls something out of his pocket. It's the letter.

"I kept it."

Caitlyn looks at him in shock.

"Why did you keep it?"

He shrugs, "It's the only thing I really had left of you."

Caitlyn looks at him with tears in her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, he begins to talk.

"I wasn't going to breakup with you. Over that kiss. I was just really mad, but I wanted to work it out. I wanted to be with you."

Caitlyn looks at him.

"Wanted?"

Nate realizes what he said.

"Yeah. Wanted. I think it's too late for us. I think…," He takes a deep breath, "It's really over."

Caitlyn shakes her head.

"We can get through this.."

He interrupts, "Apparently we can't. You left me. Not the other round. I wasn't the one who cheated! I never cheated on you Caity! Never! I think we've had our chance."

Caitlyn looks at him.

"Don't tell me that it's over. Please." She begs with tears falling down her face.

"I don't want to, but I have to. Caitlyn, it's been over for 2 months and you haven't called me until today!" He says with a hurt look in his eyes.

"You haven't called me either!" She throws back in his face.

He gets angry.

"You told me not to call you, text you, or anything in this STUPID letter!"

He throws the letter down on the floor.

"I know. I-I didn't know how else to say goodbye." She stutters.

"Maybe you shouldn't have left! Ever think about that?!" He says sarcastically.

"You know what, I shouldn't have come here! I'M LEAVING!"

"WHAT A SURPRISE! FINE!"

"FINE!"

She storms out of the room angry. Angry at herself for leaving. Angry at him for making her fall in love. She slams the door and slides down it. Tears falling down her face.

With Nate…

Angry at her, he paces in the hotel. He doesn't want it to be over.

_But you can't always get what you want, _He thinks bitterly. He sits on the bed with his head in his hands, when there's a knock on the door.

"go away." He mutters to himself.

"It's Shane and Mitchie." Shane yells through the door.

"Fine. COME IN." He yells back.

He turns on the TV, but isn't really paying attention to it. Shane and Mitchie walk into Nate's room.

"What do you want?" Nate asks bitterly.

"We wanted to know if you're okay." Mitchie says with concern in her voice.

"NO. I'M NOT OKAY! CAITLYN CHEATED ON ME THEN WALKED AWAY AND NOW SHE LEFT.. AGAIN!" He yells, surprising his friends and himself.

After a few minutes of silence, Nate adds, "Shouldn't you be checking on Caitlyn, Mitchie? After all, she IS your best friend."

Mitchie nods and says, "I already did. She's a wreck. She really loves you."

Nate shrugs. He doesn't care anymore. He's just going to pretend like Caitlyn Gellar never came into his life.

"So?" He asks carelessly.

Shane and Mitchie glare worriedly at their friend.

"So? You love her dude." Shane says with a sad smile.

Nate shrugs again.

"Why don't they have any interesting channels in this dang hotel? We're rock stars for goodness sakes." Nate asks.

Shane and Mitchie share a look. Nate's hotel phone starts ringing.

"What?" He demands.

"Yeah. Dinner would be great considering I was supposed to eat like an hour ago! Yeah, you better be sorry."

Mitchie and Shane gasp at Nate. He was becoming another Shane Grey. Before he changed.. before Mitchie. Mitchie and Shane think to themselves, _this definitely isn't good._

An: review please! They make me happy!


	5. Chapter 5: What Hurts The Most

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 5: What Hurts The Most

A few weeks after Nate and Caitlyn had their 'big blowout' as their friends put it, Nate's 16th birthday is around the corner. Camp Rock ended about July, they went on tour for 2 months, but before the tour ended Caitlyn left. A couple months after that, it's November, they had the fight. Now, it's about November 26th. Nate's birthday is the 27th. Jason, Ella, Mitchie, and Shane have been worried about him. He got frustrated at the littlest things. For example, if he doesn't get dinner by at least 6, he fires somebody. Anybody. He's fired the make-up artist at least twice a day. Jason and Shane have rehired him though. Nate is very temperamental these days. He's seemed to forgotten manners all together.

Shane looks at Jason now and asks, "Was I ever this bad?"

Nate's in the bathroom. They are sitting in Nate's hotel room.

"He's actually worse than you, surprisingly. Caitlyn said she would make me a birdhouse!"

Shane rolls his eyes at his friend. Caitlyn had promised that before Nate and her broke up, so it wasn't very likely she would bring him a birdhouse. Shane turns on the TV to HotTunes. The lady says:

**New artist alert! Hollywood Records has just told us that they signed a new artist just this morning!**

The lady takes a breath and smiles at the camera.

**She's a 16-year-old from LA. Her name is Caitlyn Gellar! If you haven't heard of her, check her out at our website. We even have an exclusive interview coming up right after this!**

The TV goes into a commercial.

"Oh my gosh." Shane says staring at the TV.

Jason, clueless as always, asks, "What? Did I miss something?"

Shane turns to look at him and smacks him over the head.

"Yes, idiot. Caitlyn just got signed this morning my Hollywood Records!"

Jason's mouth forms a 'O' and rubs his head. Of course, at this moment, Nate comes back into the room. Shane and Jason stare at him.

"What?" He asks rudely and flops down on the bed.

The commercial goes off and HotTunes comes back on. Shane and Jason point to it. Nate looks at them weirdly, then turns to the TV.

**So, Caitlyn.. Has this morning been insane?**

Caitlyn laughs and says, "Pretty much. I can't believe this. One minute, I'm sitting in my bedroom with my best friend, Mitchie, who also got signed, and the next minute I have a contract with Hollywood Records! It's unbelievable.

Nate gasps at the TV. Her hair is now straight and she looks amazing. He looks to it then back at the guys several times before looking back at the TV.

_The lady laughs_, **Yeah I can believe that! So, are you excited?**

Caitlyn smiles. "Extremely! I'm still in shock!"

**Would you mind singing your first single off of your new label?**

Caitlyn smiles and says, "Of course not! I would love to!"

The lady smiles and says, **"Now, girls and guys of the world, New artist Caitlyn Gellar with What Hurts the Most!**

_The camera turns and points at Caitlyn who smiles and waves. Then the music starts playing and she starts singing._

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

Her voice makes Nate smile. The first smile, in months. Shane and Jason notice this and smile.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

Caitlyn starts dancing a little and singing with all her might. She hopes _he's_ watching. After all, she did write the song for him.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_The song ends and Caitlyn puts it back on the microphone stand. The lady from HotTunes congratulates her and says:_

**Awesome job! You can get Caitlyn's new album on September 22****nd****! Go online for more of an in depth interview with her. Thank you Caitlyn. We're running out of time, so see ya all tomorrow at 5 o'clock! **

The credits start to roll and Nate watches Caitlyn hug the host. Nate looks over at Shane and sees him on the phone with Mitchie.

"That's great, Mitch!" Shane says excited for his girlfriend.

He walks out of Nate's room and heads for his own. Back in Nate's room, Jason is reading a Bird magazine. Jason decides to leave, well more like Nate decides for him. Nate is all alone when his cell phone rings. He knows who it is.

"Hey babe." He answers with a groan inside his head.

"_hey! I've been trying to reach you all day. Where've you been?"_

"Oh, Jase and Shane made us late for an interview _as always _and so we just got back to the hotel 30 minutes ago."

"_oh, okay. Well, tonight's our 1-month anniversary! Where are we going?"_

Nate's mind goes blank. _One-month anniversary? Has it __only__ been a month?_

"Umm…"

"_Nathanial Jerry Black! Did you forget our anniversary?!" She demands._

He holds the phone away from his ear, because her voice is extremely shrill-like.

_That's Tess for ya. I don't even really like her.._

"No… okay. Yes. But I'll make it up to you! We can go anywhere you want." He interrupts his own thought.

"_Good. Okay. Pick me up around 7. Don't be late."_

Before he can say another word, she hangs up. He sighs and presses end on his phone. Jason and Shane walk into the room without even knocking. The door is open.

"Why do you even go out with.. _her_?" Shane asks with disgust.

_Because I can't have Caitlyn._

"Maybe I like her. Ever think of that?" Nate snaps and starts getting ready to pick up Tess, his _girlfriend._

AN: Wow. Nate has turned into a real jerk huh? And I bet you're wondering 'what the crap? Tess?!' lol. I needed to create some drama. Don't own What Hurts the Most by Cascada!


	6. Chapter 6: 20 Questions

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 6: 20 Questions

"I've got an idea!"

Nate looks up at his girlfriend. He raises an eyebrow.

"Really? What?" He questions as he stops playing with the salt shaker.

This has been the most boring anniversary in the history of anniversaries.

_If I was with Caitlyn it wouldn't be boring._

"I was thinking.. 20 questions!" She says with a proud smile.

"Okay. You can go first."

"Okay.. what is my full name?"

Nate's eyes wonder away from hers and land on someone else. Straight hair. Beautiful eyes. She sits down in a booth with a guy. Nate can't help but feel jealous.  
"Caitlyn." He says with regret.

Tess's eyes fill with anger.

"You're thinking about **her **again weren't you?" She asks while glaring at him.

He just continues to look at the guy Caitlyn's with. Nate sees the dude start yelling at her.

"Helloooooo? Earth to Nathan!"

"For the last time, that's not my name!" Nate snaps and gets up out of his chair.

He walks away, towards Caitlyn's table. He's near enough to hear the conversation.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS, CAITLYN!"

Caitlyn says softly, "Please back off."

The dude shakes his head angrily as he gets closer to Caitlyn with a hand raised. Nate steps in front of him. The dude is shorter then Nate, but he could take Nate if necessary.

"I believe she asked you to back off, dude." Nate says politely.

"Who do you think you are? I'm her boyfriend." He snaps at Nate.

Nate's eyes narrow at the word boyfriend.

"Actually," Caitlyn speaks up, _"Ex_-boyfriend."

The guy looks extremely ticked off as he steps up to Nate.

"Trevor! Go home! Don't cause a fight.. Again."

The guy named Trevor glares at Nate. He starts to walk away, then turns around and punching Nate in the gut. Nate, stunned, falls backwards and falls to the ground. Trevor starts kicking and punching Nate. Nate finally has enough and punches/kicks back. He stands up as Caitlyn runs to find the manager. Trevor makes Nate fall to the ground in pain, again. The manager and two bodyguards force Trevor to leave the restaurant. As he leaves, Nate is on the ground breathing heavily. Caitlyn kneels down next to him.

"You didn't have to do that, ya know." She says while playing with his hair.

"Yeah, I did. He was being a jerk. Why were you even going out with that jerk?"

Caitlyn sighs and says, "To get my mind off of you. It hasn't worked though, which is why I broke it off."

Nate laughs a little, knowing that he has been doing the same with Tess.

"Same reason." He says and nods towards Tess, who is running toward him.

"Nathan!"

"That's not his name!" Caitlyn snaps angrily at her.

Tess rolls her eyes and looks down at Nate.

"I just came over here to tell you, that it's over. You just lost a fight. I can't even believe people are seeing me with you. Bye Nathan."

"THAT'S NOT MY FREAKIN' NAME!" He yells at his now ex-girlfriend.

She shrugs it off and walks away.

"I'm taking my limo. You can have yours." She says and walks away calling her limo driver.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes at Tess. Nate continues to breathe heavily. Caitlyn tells the manager to call a ambulance. About 1 hourafter the manager had called an ambulance, Caitlyn paces in a hospital hallway. She takes out her phone and dials Shane's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Shane, it's Caitlyn. Nate-" She starts to say but Jason takes the phone away from Shane and interrupts.

"_Caitlyn! Where's my birdhouse?!" _

Caitlyn laughs and says, "It's on its way, Jase. Promise. Give the phone back to Shane."

"_Fine.. gah."_ Jason says and she hears Shane yell at Jason for being stupid.

"_Hey Cait. Sorry.. Jason's being dumb."_

"It's fine, um I'm calling about Nate.."

--

30 minutes later, Shane and Jason rush into the hospital waiting room, followed by bodyguards. They see Caitlyn sitting in a chair, but no Tess.

Caitlyn looks up from her phone and says, "Gotta go Mitch. They're here. See you soon."

Jason is the first one to wrap her into a hug. She hugs him back, then hugs Shane.

"What happened?" Shane asks after sitting down in a hospital chair.

"Well.." She starts and then explains what happened, including Tess breaking up with Nate.

"Where's the doctor?" Jason asks after Caitlyn finishes.

Caitlyn looks at her phone to see the time.

"It's been about 30 minutes, but he said he'd be out soon to explain."

Shane nods while Jason looks through a bird magazine. After about 15 minutes, a brunette with long hair comes through the waiting room door.

"How is he?" she asks while hugging Caitlyn, then Shane, and finally Jason.

Caitlyn sighs, "The doctor came in just a few minutes ago to let us know Nate's injuries. They won't let us see him yet, though."

Mitchie gives Caitlyn a reassuring hug.

"He'll be okay, Caitlyn."

"I hope so." She replies to her best friend.

Mitchie moves to sit in a chair, but Shane pulls her into his lap. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

"OH. SNAP." Jason yells excitedly.

They all give him a weird look.

"What is it, Jase?" Mitchie asks with a smile.

Jason looks up at her and smiles.

"The bird house convention is coming to LA next week!"

Shane, Mitchie, and Caitlyn laugh at their friend.

"What? It says there will be over 2,000 new designs for birdhouses and—"

Shane smacks him over the head to shut him up as a doctor comes into the room.

"Nate Black?" The doctor questions.

Everyone stands up to hear what he doctor has to say.

AN: Hope it was good. Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7: Back Together?

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 7: Back Together?

The doctor smiles at the gang and says, "I've already told you Nate's injuries, but I'll tell you again because someone new is here."

He looks at Mitchie and she smiles.

"He has a couple of bruises on his face and his ribs are broken and I suggest no playing guitar or singing for a while. I know he'll protest, but I recommend he doesn't for at least 3 weeks."

Everyone nods.

"Okay, you can all go in there now. He's awake. All at once will be fine. Room 403."

Caitlyn is the first one out the door and rushes to room 403. She opens the door quickly and looks at the curly headed boy with a soft smile.

"Hey." She says quietly.

He smiles at her.

"Hey you. I wanted to talk to you."

She gives him and soft hug and sits down in a chair by his bed.

"Nate-"

"Caitlyn-"

They say at the same time and laugh together.

"You can go first." She says while leaning back in the chair.

He smiles and says, "I just wanted to say, I've missed you.. a lot. I've been a jerk ever since that fight at the hotel. I thought I was getting over you, but I've realized something."

She leans in and he grabs her hand.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She says nervously as she looks down at their hands intertwined.

"There's no getting over you." He says and pulls her into a kiss.

It's soft and sweet. Fireworks explode immediately. They continue to kiss until their lungs beg for air. They pull away leaving both of them breathless.

"I love you, too Nate." Caitlyn whispers.

They lean in again and kiss. Both are smiling like it's Christmas when they pull away.

"What does this mean?" Caitlyn asks a few minutes later as she lies in his arms.

She's worrying that she's hurting him. In fact, she had tried to get up but he wouldn't let her.

"I hope," He says and takes a breath for a dramatic pause, "it means you'll be my girlfriend?"

Caitlyn pulls away smiling at him.

"Yes!"

They kiss and pull away again. This is when Caitlyn notices how many bruises her _boyfriend _has on his face.

"Oh, Nate." She says sadly as she touches his face carefully.

"It's fine, Caity. I promise. It was all worth it." He says and gives her a kiss.

"But Nate-" She starts but he interrupts her with another kiss.

"Caitlyn, I'm fine!" he says with a smile.

"No your not. You have broken ribs. You have so many bruises I can't even count. It's all my fault!" She cries and he pulls her into his chest, ignoring the pain in his ribs.

"Shhh. It's okay." He tries to sooth her.

She laughs.

"Look at this, you're the one hurt and _your _comforting _me_. This isn't normal."

He winks at her and says, "We're not normal people, babe."

Her heart flutters at the last word. _Babe. _

There's a knock on the door and Nate says, "Come in."

Shane, Mitchie, and Jason walk into the room. Mitchie and Shane are holding hands. Jason smirks at Nate and Caitlyn.

"Well. What do we have here?" Mitchie asks with a smile.

Nate smiles happily. Caitlyn can't stop grinning either.

"Either you two got together or.. You got me tickets to the bird convention." Jason says as he sits on the floor.

Nate looks at him confused.

"You don't want to know." Caitlyn says with a laugh.

Caitlyn snuggles into Nate's arms, almost forgetting the other people in the room. Almost.

"Well?" Mitchie and Shane ask at the same time.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend…" Nate trails off while looking at Caitlyn.

She looks back at him with a smile.

"…and I said yes!" She exclaims.

"Finally!" The three other people exclaim.

Nate and Caitlyn laugh; mostly Caitlyn though because Nate's ribs are hurt. An hour later, everyone is talking about Nate's birthday the next day.

"Are you excited?" Jason asks without even mentioning birds, surprisingly.

Nate shrugs, which causes him to wince. Caitlyn kisses his cheek sweetly. He smiles at her and winks. She blushes.

"I guess. The party.. not so much."

Caitlyn looks confused.

"what party?"

"The one we're throwing for him. Sorry we didn't invite you, Cait. It was just.." Shane says and trails off.

Caitlyn nods understandingly.

"You're invited now, though." Nate says with a smile.

She smiles.

"Does this mean I have to get you a present?" She asks innocently.

Nate shakes his head.

"You've already given me the best present, today."

Caitlyn snorts.

"That was _soooooo_ corny.. but I've already gotten you a present."

Nate looks surprised.

"You have? What is it?"

Caitlyn rolls her eyes.

"You'll have to wait, Pop Star."

Mitchie and Shane burst out laughing.

"What?" Caitlyn asks clueless.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW! I MIGHT UPDATE TONIGHT IF YOU DO


	8. Chapter 8: Natalie?

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 8: Natalie?!

The next day… Nate's party.. 9:00 p.m.

A slow song comes on and Caitlyn drags Nate into dancing with her. Nate smiles. He's really missed her. She smiles back at him.

" I love this song!" She says with excitement.

"I know. When am I going to get my present?" He says anxiously.

Caitlyn laughs, "Soon! I promise!"

Nate pouts. "Come on Caity… pleaseee?" He begs.

Caitlyn sighs and drags him off the dance floor into the hallway of the giant center.

"Okay. Here's your present.. ready? Close your eyes!" Caitlyn says with happiness.

Nate smiles and does as he is told. He hears her walking away.

"You better not be-" He starts to say but is cut off by his mom.

"Nate!"

Nate opens his eyes to see his mom, dad, and Natalie standing there. Wait.. _Natalie?! _

Nate looks at Caitlyn who is stunned.

"I had no idea, Nate. Honestly." She says in a whisper and he hugs her.

He pulls away from his girlfriend and says, "Natalie? How is this possible?"

Nate's father sighs and rubs his head.

"Son… your mother and I.." He starts but Nate's mother interrupts.

"We lied. Natalie never died. Your uncle had no idea. We faked her death. She escaped the accident with only a broken arm. We took her and we moved."

Nate stands shocked in the same place. He looks at his little sister and pulls her into a hug. Natalie whispers, "They wouldn't let me call you. I'm so sorry big brother!"

Nate knows it's not her fault. It's **their **fault. Nate pulls away and pushes Natalie behind him.

"Caitlyn, go get Shane, Mitchie, and Jason. **Now.**" Nate says angrily.

Caitlyn stares at his parents and says, "**How could you do this? To your son no less?!**"

Nate's father, James, sighs and just rubs his head.

"It was his mother's idea." James says sadly.

Nate stares at Caitlyn and says, "Please. Go. Take Natalie with you."

Caitlyn nods and pulls Natalie along with her to find Shane, Mitchie, and Jason. She closes the door to the giant room, so the Black's can have some privacy.

"**How could you?! You made me think my little sister was dead!"** Nate yells at his parents.

"Sweetie.." His mother, Sara, starts to say but is interrupted by her son.

"**I don't want to hear it! Natalie is staying with me. I don't want to talk to you or see you!"**

Nate opens the door to the giant room and slams it shut. James and Sara walk away sadly, knowing that this might be the last time they ever talk to their children again.

An: Surprise! Reviews make me extremely happy. Come on, I updated twice please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Nate's Little Sister

An: Oh my gosh

**An: Oh my gosh! Over 10 reviews for chapter 8! Thanks so much for reading my story and I'm glad you like it! I'm not exactly sure where to go with this chapter, but I'll figure it out as I write Onto Chapter 9!**

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 9: Nate's little Sister

Natalie follows Caitlyn through the crowd of people dancing on the floor. She sees a boy who looks at her and smiles. She smiles back and then turns to find Caitlyn. She runs and catches up with her. Natalie pushes her, now black, hair away from her face. Her parents had made her dye her hair so she wouldn't be recognized easily. She smiles as they reach Shane and Jason, who are dancing with two other girls she doesn't know.

Before Caitlyn says anything, Natalie runs and hugs Shane.

"SHANE!" She yells happily.

Shane hugs the unknown girl and pulls back. He realizes who it is immediately.

"Natalie? I thought-" He starts but she interrupts him.

"Yeah yeah. I was dead. My parents faked my death. Blah blah blah. Here I am!"

Shane laughs and hugs her tightly.

"I'm glad your not dead." He whispers in her ear.

She pulls away and says, "Me too. Now who is this?"

She points to Mitchie with a confused face.

"Hi, I'm Mitchie. Shane's girlfriend." Mitchie says with a smile.

Natalie smiles and says, "Oh! I'm Natalie. I'm sure you know that though.."

Mitchie nods and laughs. Natalie seems really sweet. She knows that they're going to be great friends.

"Jason!" Natalie yells and hugs him.

"Natalie!" He yells happily.

Before he even says anything else, she explains things to him.. slowly. Jason nods and smiles when she's finished.

"I've missed you!"

Natalie and everyone else laugh.

"I've missed you, too! Ooh la-la. Who is this?"

Jason looks at Ella and smiles.

"This is my girlfriend Ella."

Ella smiles and Natalie smiles back.

"I'm Natalie."

Ella nods and they continue to talk for a few minutes. Natalie notices her brother slam the door.

"I'll be right back, guys." She says and walks over to her brother.

Everyone in the gang watches her leave. She walks up to Nate and smiles.

"Hey Nate. Looks like we've got some catching up to do."

Nate smiles and hugs her.

"I still can't believe it." He says when they pull back.

Natalie smiles.

"I'm just glad they let me come. They were trying to keep me longer but I was like 'uh.. no. I miss my big brother'."

Nate's eyes soften and he smiles.

"I've missed you like crazy."

They hug again.

"We've got to quit hugging like every 5 seconds!" She exclaims as they pull back again.

Nate laughs and smiles. They talk and catch up for about half an hour. After that, Nate looks up at the karaoke machine and pulls her with him.

"Hey! No.. no.. no.. no.." She says while he pushes her onto the stage area.

Nate laughs. "Yes.. yes. Sing us something! Please.." He pouts.

Natalie rolls her eyes playfully.

"Fine. Only because it's your birthday." She says and pulls a cd from her pocket.

Nate looks at her amused.

"What? I brought a mix of my songs.. just in case."

_Weirdo._ Nate laughs at his sister and walks back over to his friends.

"I'm not weird!" She yells over to them.

Nate rolls his eyes and puts his arm around Caitlyn. She smiles.

"What's that about?" She asks her boyfriend as she watches Natalie put a CD in the karaoke machine and steal the microphone from the DJ.

"You don't want to know." He laughs.

They all sit down in a little couch area thing, just for the birthday boy. Shane and Jason had really gone all out for his birthday. Before the music starts playing, Natalie says into the microphone, "Hey guys. I don't know if you know me or not but I'm Natalie. Nate's younger sister. Forced against my will, I'm singing a song. Here it goes."

Nate winks at her and she rolls her eyes.

AN: Hope it was good review please!


	10. Chapter 10: What In The World?

"Wow

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 10: What in the world?

"Wow! You were amazing!" Caitlyn says excitedly to Natalie who walks towards the group.

She smiles and surprisingly, hugs Caitlyn.

"Thanks! I've missed talking to you on the phone!"

Nate looks back and forth between Caitlyn and Natalie.

"You two were talking? Since when?"

The girls just roll their eyes and continue talking. Nate sighs and looks over to Shane and Jason. They pull him over for a 'man-to-man' talk.

"Hey dude. How ya holdin' up?" Shane asks Nate.

Nate shrugs, "I don't know. I'm still pretty shocked about Natalie."

Jason and Shane nod simultaneously, in that 'yeah-we-get-it-but-we-really-don't' sort of way. Everyone except for the gang leaves and the gang is sitting on the large sofa.

"PRESENT TIME!" Jason spastically yells during a moment of silence.

Shane and Nate roll their eyes while everyone else laughs. Nate sits down with all the gifts. There are tons upon tons of gifts!

"Err guys.." Nate says as he sees the mountain of gifts getting bigger by the minute.

Caitlyn laughs and helps Nate escape from the gift mountain, more like mountains now, and onto a free chair lying around.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to have to open some of these later, guys." He says with a laugh.

Everyone laughs.

"OPEN MINE! OPEN MINE!" Jason yells and pushes Nate a gift into his lap.

"Okay.. Looks like I'm opening Jason's.." Nate says as he starts to unwrap it.

"Um.. wow. Thanks for the ummm.." Nate says confused as he looks at the gift.

Caitlyn looks at it and tries not to laugh. Mitchie puts a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling. Nate glares at her playfully. She rolls her eyes.

"You don't know what it is?" Jason says with hurt filling his voice.

"Aw Jase." Ella tries to soothe.

"Jase. I know what it is.. Pshhh. I was just messing with you. Thanks." Nate says smiling at Jason.

Jason gives him a man-hug and sits back down with a smile on his face. Nate sighs with relief and sits back down.

"Which one?" Nate says pointing at two gifts.

"Mine! Mine!" Shane says like a 3-year-old and points to his present.

Everyone laughs and Nate opens the one Shane pointed to.

"Oh great. Just what I needed. Thanks." Nate says sarcastically.

The girls look confusingly at Shane and Nate.

"What-" Caitlyn starts.

"in" Natalie says with wide eyes

"the world!" Mitchie finishes while laughing.

"It's a-" Shane says.

AN: Ooh. Cliffy! What present did Nate not know what Jason got him? What did Shane get that made Nate remark that way? LOL. Find out next time on Got Me Going Crazy! Review!


	11. Chapter 11: A Black Cadillac Escalade

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 11: A Black Cadillac escalade, A Connect 3 T-shirt, and A one-of-a-kind present from Natalie.

_Last time on Got Me going Crazy:_

"_Oh great. Just what I needed. Thanks." Nate says sarcastically._

_The girls look confusingly at Shane and Nate._

"_What-" Caitlyn starts._

"_in" Natalie says with wide eyes_

"_the world!" Mitchie finishes while laughing._

"_It's a-" Shane says._

Now… on GMGC:

"-Connect 3 t-shirt!" Shane finishes with a smile on his face.

Everyone laughs, except for Nate. Shane has given him one of these every year on his birthday. He just doesn't understand.

"Why do you give me these on my birthday… every year?!" Nate exclaims while glaring at Shane.

Shane laughs and says, "There's more inside, dude. You need to learn how to open presents."

Nate looks at him confused, but the continues opening the present. Inside, is a set of car keys.

"No.. way!" Nate says with a shocked expression.

"Yes way!" Shane mimic's Nate.

Nate gives Shane one of those "man-hugs".

"You seriously got me a car?!" Nate shouts with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, seriously. It's outside in the parking lot, waiting on you."

"Thanks Shane." Nate says with a smile.

Shane smirks and puts a arm around Mitchie.

"Which one now?" Nate says after he puts the keys in his blue jean pocket.

Natalie smiles and throws a present at her brother. He laughs and sits back down.

"Oh. Joy." Nate says sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"What is it?" Mitchie and Ella ask at the same time.

"Go on Nate, show 'em!" Natalie encourages with a grin after seeing Nate hesitate.

He rolls his eyes and shows them the t-shirt… with Natalie's picture on it. It read: Happy Birthday, Natie!

Everyone tries to hide his or her laughter, except for Natalie. She's bursting out laughing.

"Go on. You know you want to laugh, so just go ahead. Let it out, before you all die." Nate says while putting the present on the ground next to the Connect 3 shirt Shane gave him and Jason's gift, which still needs to be identified.

Everyone laughs and laughs for what seems like forever, until they finally stop. Nate decides to open a card.

"Happy Birthday. Have a great 16th. Love, Aunt Laura and Uncle Brad." Nate reads and smiles.

"Gas money."

Everyone laughs as Nate puts the money into his wallet and then sits back down. Nate starts bouncing impatiently.

"I want to go see my car." He whines while holding hands with Caitlyn.

She laughs and says, "Okay. Let's go see this car of yours."

He smiles with excitement. Sort of like a kid on Christmas day.

"Yay!" He yells and pulls Caitlyn along.

She walks slowly.. Just to aggravate him. He glares at her playfully then they walk out the doors with their friends behind them. Caitlyn and Nate hold hands while walking out. They finally make it to the parking lot, with body guards all around them.

"Which one?" Nate asks impatiently.

He has been waiting for this moment ever since he could imagine. Except he thought it would be his parents giving him a car, no matter what kind, at his sixteenth birthday. He tries and succeeds in forgetting about his parents for the moment.

"It's right there." Shane says and points with his other hand that isn't intertwined with Mitchie's.

Everyone turns to face the car where Shane pointed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Nate says with a huge grin on his face.

Everyone laughs and look at the car in awe. A black Cadillac escalade sits right in front of them, which just happens to be Nate's favorite car.

"Nope. It's all yours, dude." Shane says with a smile as Nate gets out the keys.

Nate doesn't let go of Caitlyn's hand as he pulls her toward the car.

"It's not going anywhere, Nate." She says with a laugh.

Nate pouts playfully, then starts laughing. He opens the driver's side door and gets in.

"This is awesome!" He yells.

Everyone laughs. That night ends with laughter and pure happiness as Shane, Jason, Ella, and Mitchie get in the limo. Guess where Caitlyn and Nate are? His new car. He got his license the following morning, after waiting hours upon hours. Fortunately, he had taken Driver's Ed and just had to turn in a slip to get his license. Nate and Caitlyn share laughs as they make their way to the hotel, following the limo.

AN: Review please!


	12. Chapter 12: The Accident

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 12: The Accident

An: Don't own Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings or Love Story by Taylor Swift

Caitlyn turns up the radio and laughs. Nate looks over at his girlfriend for a moment. He laughs as he watches her dance, without her seatbelt on.

"Caitlyn!" He shouts over the radio.

She doesn't hear him and keeps on dancing. He turns the radio down and says, "Caity, please put your seatbelt on."

She looks at him confused.

"Why? We're almost there."

Nate looks at her worriedly.

"Because I can't take it if something happens to you now please. Put on your seatbelt."

Caitlyn sticks her tongue out at him and puts on her seatbelt.

"Happy?" She asks sarcastically.

Nate smiles and says, "Very. Thanks."

He takes her left hand and kisses it. Nate turns the radio back up a little and smiles. It just happens to be Check Yes Juliet. She smiles at him and sings along.

"I wrote another song." She says with a smile on her face.

He raises his eyebrows and asks, "Oh really now?"

Caitlyn laughs and says, "yeah. I'll sing it to you when we get in the hotel."

He pouts, "Sing some of it now. Please. My birthday's almost over."

She rolls her eyes at his pout and replies, "Fine."

He smiles happily and stops at a red light.

She starts singing;

"We were both young when I first saw you 

I close my eyes 

And the flashback starts 

I'm standing there 

On a balcony of summer ai-"

She's cut off by Nate screaming, "CAITLYN!"

She looks to her right and sees a huge truck coming their way as they drive through the intersection. Nate can't speed up, because it's too late. Before they know it the truck hits the right side of Nate's car, the passenger side. Caitlyn's screams fill the air. The black car rolls over twice before finally landing. Nate looks over at Caitlyn, just before passing out, and sees her head bleeding.

"Caitlyn.." he whispers and then closes his eyes, darkness surrounding him.

--GMGC--

Nate awakens to being on a stretcher in the hospital. They're rolling him down a hallway.

"Caitlyn! Where's Caitlyn?!" Nate starts yelling.

"He's awake!" One nurse says.

"Nate! Nate!" he hears Shane's voice.

"Shane?" he asks in a whisper before the darkness surrounds him again.

--GMGC--

"Where am I?" Caitlyn asks herself while looking around a solid white room.

A man starts walking towards her. He looks familiar but she just doesn't remember him.

"You're in the waiting room to heaven. You decide your destiny. Weather it be in Heaven or with him." The man says with a smile and looks down.

Caitlyn looks down and sees Nate on a stretcher asking, "Where's Caitlyn?!"

She looks back up and the man is staring at her.

"What happened and who are you?" She asks carefully, not knowing weather or not to trust this man.

"I can only answer your first question. You and Nate were in a car accident. A truck hit your side of the car."

She looks at the man suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She asks again.

The man shakes his head and laughs.

"You have a decision to make. Follow me." He says, ignoring her question all together.

AN: review please!


	13. Chapter 13: Just Stand Up

She follows him and they are back at Camp Rock

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 13: Just Stand Up

She follows him and they are back at Camp Rock. It was the first moment Nate had ever talked to her. Caitlyn and the man watch.

"Hey.. I noticed that you did the music to 'This Is Me'." Nate asks with a smile.

Caitlyn looks at him.

"Uhh. Yeah. I did. Why are you talking to me?" Caitlyn responds.

Nate smiles at her and sits by her on the stage, where Final Jam took place all of 2 hours ago.

"Because you looked lonely."

Caitlyn smiles sadly.

"I guess I am. My parents have been fighting again. I think they're going to get a divorce soon." She says while letting a tear escape her eyes.

Nate reaches up and wipes the tear away.

"I'm so sorry, Caitlyn." He whispers.

She looks back up at him and asks, "How do you know my name?"

Nate laughs and says, "Mitchie was talking about you at the cabin and I knew I had to meet the famous Caitlyn Gellar."

She laughs and smiles.

"Who are you, by the way?" She asks without a hint of knowing who he is.

He looks at her confused.

"You don't know who I am?" He actually took her seriously.

She starts laughing and says, "I was kidding, Nate Black of Connect 3."

He laughs and they sit there, sneaking looks at each other.

Suddenly, Caitlyn and the man are back in the white room.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" She asks.

The man smiles and says, "Caitlyn, I'm your grandfather. I died before you ever got to meet me. I've always been watching over you."

Caitlyn looks the man over a couple of times. She had in fact seen him in pictures at her grandmother's house, with the name Trip written on the top of the pictures.

"Oh." Is all she says in response.

"We have plenty of time, follow me once again." Trip says with a smile.

--GMGC--

"Nate… Nate.. can you hear me?" Nate hears.

He slowly opens his eyes to see a doctor.

"Yeah. I hear you." Nate says and tries to get up.

"Whoa, son. Where you going?" The doctor says and gently pushes Nate back on the bed.

"Caitlyn." He automatically responds in his voice sounds horse, barely recognizing it as his own.

"Oh, yes. The girl who was in the car with you. She's stable. You have a mild concussion. You have some visitors here to see you. I'll check back with you in a few minutes. I want to keep you for a few tests, but then you will be free to go." The kind doctor smiles at him and walks away.

The door opens and Nate sees his friend's enter one at a time.

"Hey guys." Nate says while sitting up slowly in the hospital bed.

"Nate!" one of his friends say and give him a hug, he realizes it's Mitchie.

He chuckles slightly and says, "nice to see you, too Natalie."

She smiles sadly at him, tears overflowing. Shane and Jason hug him, then Mitchie and Ella.

"Dude, what exactly happened?" Shane asks as they all sit on either a large couch or chairs.

"I'm not sure.. One minute Caitlyn is singing to me, then the next minute a truck comes and hits on Caitlyn's side of the car." Nate replies and buries his head in his hands.

His friends exchange looks of sympathy for their friend. Including, his little sister.

"I need to see her." Nate says as a statement.

"Nate.. you need to rest.." Natalie speaks up.

"No. You don't understand. I **need **to see Caitlyn. **Now.**" Nate says angrily.

--GMGC--

"Where are we?" Caitlyn asks confused.

Trip laughs and says, "It's the night when Nate proposed to you. Let's go inside the tour bus."

Before she protests, he walks into the tour bus like he owns it himself. She has no choice but to follow.

"Nate.. I can't marry you." She hears herself say.

She hears his laughter and she smiles.

"I don't mean right now. It's a promise ring. In a few years. after you finish school and.."

She interrupts, "Nate. I kissed another guy."

Not wanting to remember what happens next, Caitlyn runs out of the tour bus, with Trip following behind her.

"_Sometimes you want to run away, Ain't got the patience for the pain _

_And if you don't believe it look into, your heart the beat goes on"- Just Stand Up by various artists_

AN: Review like there's no tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14: So,you turned down Tess?

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 14: So, you turned down Tess Tyler for me, huh?

Caitlyn runs along, tears running down her face. Trip is running after her, calling her name.

"Caitlyn! It's time for that decision!" He says and she comes to a stop.

She turns around to face him.

"I want to go home. I-I miss him. I miss my life." She stutters, tears still rolling down her face.

At the hospital… 3 days later…

Nate finally gets to sit by her bedside. Holding her hand, watching her chest rise up and down.

"Caitlyn… I need you." Nate whispers, almost crying. Almost.

One of the nurses walks into the room, or that's who Nate thinks it is.

"Nate. I heard about the crash. I want you back." He hears his ex-girlfriend say.

Nate turns towards her slowly and looks at her.

"Now's not a good time, _Tess._" He says her name with disgust.

Tess's face goes from somewhat sympathetic to angry in a matter of seconds.

"What do you mean 'now's not a good time, Tess'? Where do you get off talking to me like that, huh?" Tess screams angrily.

Nate glares and her and replies, "Since you have been a brat. I'm with Caitlyn, and there's nothing you can do to make me date you again. Nothing."

Tess looks shocked and walks angrily out of the room. Nate sighs and looks down at Caitlyn. Surprisingly, she's looking up at him with a smile.

"So, you turned down Tess Tyler for me, huh?" She asks with a laugh.

Nate just stares at her for several minutes until he finally pulls her in for a kiss.

"I've missed you.. so much." He says after they finally pull away.

She laughs, and he smiles. He's missed her laugh.

"I've missed you, too." She says.

Nate looks at her with a smile and pulls her in for another kiss. After breaking away, Nate runs to get a doctor. After a few minutes, Caitlyn looks up at the door to see Nate with a doctor coming in her room.

"Caitlyn! I'm glad you're awake." The doctor says with a friendly smile.

Caitlyn smiles and says, "Me too."

Caitlyn looks Nate over. He looks worn out, circles underneath his eyes. Caitlyn frowns at the sight.

"So, Caitlyn..", The doctor starts while looking at Caitlyn's chart, "I did some blood tests and you're all clear to go home, but I want to keep you just for tonight."

Caitlyn smiles at Nate. He smiles back happily.

AN: Short.. I know. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15: Trainwreck

Got Me Going Crazy

Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 15: Trainwreck

An: don't own Trainwreck by Demi Lovato; I don't anyone except for Natalie and her parents and Nate's uncle and aunt. R & R! I don't own Love Story by Taylor Swift

"Are you guys ready to party?" Mitchie yells out to the huge crowd.

The crowd screams. Caitlyn walks onto the stage.

"I don't think they, are Mitch. I couldn't hear 'em from backstage with Connect Three." Caitlyn says with a smile.

Mitchie and her share a look as the crowd screams louder. It's been a couple months since Caitlyn woke up and everyone's been doing fine. No accidents. No drama. Everything's returning to normal. Just the way the gang likes it.

"What do you say we sing a song for them, Cait?" Mitchie asks, already knowing the answer.

Caitlyn shrugs, "I don't know, Mitch. What do you think, guys? Want to hear a song we wrote together?"

The crowd screams even louder. Caitlyn laughs.

"I guess that's a yes." Mitchie laughs along with her.

"We wrote this song for our guys. Shane and Nate. We love you!" Caitlyn says into the microphone.

The music starts and Mitchie is the first one to sing.

_**Lad Dee Dah! Yeah **_

_**You fled from medication cuz it only causes pain. **_

_**You won't go to the doctor, he keeps calling you insane. **_

_**You're lost even when you're going the right way **_

_**You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy **_

Caitlyn smiles and starts singing, with Mitchie, the chorus.

_**And you said we wouldn't make it **_

_**But look how far we've come **_

_**For so long my heart was breaking **_

_**But now we're standing strong **_

_**The things you say make me fall harder each day **_

_**You're a Trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!**_

Mitchie looks over to the left and sees the boys smiling. Shane winks at her and she blushes. She looks away just in time to pay attention to Caitlyn singing.

_**I shook your hand and you pulled it right away, yeah **_

_**You asked me to dance and instead I said, "No way!" **_

_**Inside I was dyin to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed **_

_**I knew you were different from the way I caved**_

Caitlyn smiles over at Nate as the girl's begin singing the chorus again.

_**And you said we wouldn't make it**_

_**But look how far we've come**_

_**For so long my heart was breaking**_

_**But now we're standing strong**_

_**The things you say make me fall harder each day**_

_**You're a Trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!**_

The music slows down and Mitchie takes a deep breath as Caitlyn does the same. They begin singing at the same time.

_**We were so different, but opposites attract.**_

_**So my hope kept growing and I never looked back**_

_**You're one of a kind**_

_**No one can change this heart of mine**_

_**Oh!**_

The girls hear the crowd scream as they danced around the stage. Smiling into the audience, both sixteen-year-old girls begin to finish up the song.

_**You said we wouldn't make it**_

_**But look how far we've come**_

_**For so long my heart was breaking**_

_**But now we're standing strong**_

_**The things you say make me fall harder each day**_

_**You're a Trainwreck but I wouldn't love you if you changed!**_

_**One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special,**_

_**I'm falling like I've never fell before**_

_**It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come**_

_**You're a Trainwreck**_

_**But with you, I'm in love**_

The crowd goes wild as Caitlyn says into the microphone, "Thank you! I've got one more song for you, then it's Connect Three!"

The crowd screams again. Mitchie runs off the stage towards the guys, while Caitlyn stays on stage.

"What's she doing?" Nate asks, clueless.

Neither of the girls had spilled anything about the song.

"It's called Love Story! Hope you like." Caitlyn yells into the microphone.

After getting out from the hospital, Caitlyn finished the song and shared it with Mitchie. Mitchie heard her sing it and was thrilled. They got her manager (which just happens to be Mitchie's manager) to put it on the list for songs they were going to do for tonight's concert.

_**We were both young when i first saw you I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there on a balcony of summer air**_

Nate recognizes the song and smiles. It was the one she was singing to him in the car, that day.

_**See the lights, see the party the ball gowns, I see you make your way through the crowd, you say hello, little did I know**_

He listens to her singing, and he sighs. What has he ever done to deserve someone so amazing, beautiful, talented, and caring as Caitlyn? Will he ever really know?

_**That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go, and I said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone i'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and i'll be the princess its a love story baby just say yes**_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet because we're dead if they know so close your eyes lets keep this down for a little while **_

_**cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me and i was begging you please don't go and i said**_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone i'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you be the prince and i'll be the princess its a love story baby just say yes**_

Every time she sings Romeo, her eyes glance towards him, smiling.

_**Romeo save me, don't try to tell me how it feels this love is difficult, but its so real, Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, its a love story baby just say yes,**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around; my faith in you was fading, when i met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**_

_**Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come; is this in my head, i don't know what to think he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**And said**_

_**Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone; I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad you'll pick out the white dress, its a love story baby just say yes **_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh,**_

 _**We were still young when I first saw you, **_Caitlyn finishes and says into the microphone, "Thank you! Now, here's Connect Three!"

She runs off the stage and Nate pulls her in for a quick kiss. It lasts longer, and Shane has to pull him away from Caitlyn. He pouts as Shane pulls him away.

'I love you, Juliet' He mouths.

She smiles and mouths back, 'I love you, too Romeo.'

AN: Hope it was good. Review please!


	16. Chapter 16: Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 16: Got Me Going Crazy

Chapter 16: Got Me Going Crazy

AN: This is the last chapter! Don't worry, there will be a sequel soon!

"I've missed singing!" Caitlyn says with a sigh.

Nate laughs and smiles, "I've missed hearing you sing."

Natalie pretends to throw up, "Gah that was so corny."

"Go away." Nate snaps angrily at his little sister.

Caitlyn looks at him worriedly. He hasn't been the same since their first concert a couple weeks ago when she sang Love Story. Nate has been moody lately. Caitlyn doesn't know what's wrong and it's eating her up inside.

"Come on, Cait. We need to go practice." Mitchie says quietly.

Caitlyn nods, trying not to look at Natalie's hurt expression. Caitlyn kisses Nate quickly and then walks away with Mitchie. Shane looks at Jason worriedly.

"Dude, what's-" Shane starts but stops when he sees Nate's face pale.

Nate runs out of the small room backstage and into a bathroom. His friends/bandmates follow him and they watch him throw up. Nate removes himself from the toilet and flushes it. He ignores the worried looks from Shane and Jason and washes his hands. Nate splashes some water on his still pale face.

"I'm fine." Nate says, more to himself than to his friends.

A couple days later..

"Is it just me, or have Nate's clothes gotten a lot bigger?" Caitlyn asks worriedly.

"You're not the only one who has noticed. John's talking to him now." Shane says looking at his curly haired friend.

They watch Nate storm away angrily from John. John walks up to the group.

"Where's Nate going? We have a concert in like an hour." Caitlyn asks John.

John shakes his head sadly and replies, "Nate quit."

Confused, the entire group looks at John strangely.

"Quit what?" asks Jason, who is holding hands with Ella.

Shockingly, John replies, "He quit the band."

"QUIT THE BAND?!" Everyone in the group yells.

John nods. Everyone takes off looking for Nate, after a few minutes of yelling at each other, about the situation. Shane finds him sitting on bench at a nearby bus stop.

"What the crap, dude?! How can you just quit on us like that? After everything we've been through. I thought we're like brothers, man! You've changed and not in a good way!" Shane yells.

Nate stands up, angrily.

"You don't think I've noticed? I'm not myself anymore! I can't go five freaking minutes without a bottle of water. A bottle! My clothes hang off me like they're not even mine! You don't even know _**half **_of what I'm going through! I can't help snapping at people. It's a reflex! What part of, **I. Can't. Help. It. don't you understand?! **I wake up and I'm thirsty. I freaking **blink **and I'm thirsty. I'm thirsty all the time! I don't know what's happening to me. Every time I laugh, I have to snap at somebody. **Have To. **It's a must! Gah, you think I want this to happen to me? So yeah, I'm sorry for quitting a pop band because I don't want you all to deal with me anymore! I don't want you to feel sorry for me. You think I don't see those concerned looks after I snap at somebody? I do! I see all of them. I can't do the band anymore. I feel weak and I don't like everyone looking at me when I'm weak. Another cause for me quitting is…"

Jason is the first to speak, "Is what?"

Nate looks Shane in the eyes and says, "I don't feel important. I don't feel respected enough to have even **one **solo!"

"Nate.. That's not true.." Mitchie speaks up.

Nate shakes his head, "**No. **It is true. Shane is the lead singer. Jason is the lead guitar. You want to know where I am? I'm the **back-up** singer and the **back-up** guitarist. That's all I am. The _back-up." _

Nobody says a word as Nate breathes deeply for a moment, trying to calm himself down. Caitlyn walks slowly to Nate, she pulls him into a hug. He tries to push her away, but she won't have it. She continues pulling him into a hug until he stops fighting it and lets her hug him.

A week later..

Nate decides to see a doctor, without telling anyone. Including his girlfriend. Nate had quit Connect Three, both Shane and Jason are lost without him. Nate walks into a hospital, sending shivers up his spine. The last time he had been in a hospital was when they had the accident. Nate signs in and waits.. for a very long time. So long, that his friends send him countless texts and even call him. He doesn't answer the phone calls, because he knows if he lies over the phone they'll know he's lying. Much easier to lie when you can't hear someone's voice.

"Nate Black." A nurse says.

Nate stands up and walks with the nurse to a room.

"The doctor will be with you in one moment."

"Thank you." Nate says politely and sighs when the door is closed.

When did his life get so messy? Lying to his friends, quitting Connect Three. This isn't him. He's usually happy and loving life. Not saying that he doesn't love life now, but it just isn't as colorful as it once had been. Nate laughs to himself.

_I'm starting to think emo._

The doctor comes into the room and Nate sighs. He's finally going to find out what's wrong with him, once and for all.

With Caitlyn, Mitchie, Shane, Jason, and Ella

"What did he say?" Mitchie asks her best friend.

Caitlyn sighs, "Says he's going shopping for new clothes."

"Really?" Shane asks surprised, "He told me he was, too. He usually isn't that kind of guy."

"What kind of guy is that, Shane?" Mitchie asks teasingly.

Shane laughs and puts an arm around Mitchie.

"I don't know.."

Caitlyn sighs; her life was simple like that once. Why couldn't all this drama just end? She feels like she's on one of the soap operas. Like One Tree Hill or the O.C. Nate Black really knows how to get her going crazy, sometimes..

_Most of the time.._ She thinks to herself as she walks with her friends down the street. Her hand feels empty and cold without Nate's hand holding it tightly.

An: Dunn Dunn Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. I know, I'm mean but.. I want to do the sequel. It's going to be lots of drama! Don't own camp rock or anyone except Natalie.


	17. Chapter 17: CONTEST! LOOK!

Hey guys

Hey guys!

I know, it's not a chapter but this is a really short suggestion to anyone who may want to accept it! I would love if someone did this but, if no one wants to that's cool. No pressure :P Anywho. Here's the thing.. I would love someone to make a poster type thingy for this story. Either that, with like the title and pictures of Connect 3's Nate and Caitlyn or **a trailer** for this fic! I know both probably take up a lot of time to make and that's why I'm saying no one has to do this! I would just really love it! I will mention your name in the story, **I might even add a character with your name and personality! **Message me or Review! Which ever! Just let me know if you're interested! I'm going to say there is a due date. Which is.. **October 20****th****. You must have one completed and send it to me in an e-mail. I will announce the winner in the next chapter of the story! This is a contest and I will be separating the trailers and the poster type things ( I don't know what you call them) in different categories. So.. if you loose in one area.. you might win in the other! ****Anything's possible!**

E-mail me, Review, just let me know if you are interested.

**Deadline to let me know if you're interested (not to have the thing sent to me) Just let me know you're name and which one you will be doing or both!: October 11,2008. I know it's short notice, but just let me know if you want to do it!**

_Thanks so much for reading and reviewing my Camp Rock stories! _

_**Questions? Message me privately or review **_

_Troyella07 _


	18. Chapter 18: READ THIS!

For those who entered the contest:

For those who entered the contest:

Yesterday was the final day to turn in collages and trailers. I didn't receive any. Please e-mail me with it attached ASAP so I can let you know who the winner is in each category. I know most of you might have school, I understand. I'll make the FINAL date to be this Friday, October 24. Please have them e-mailed by then.

For those who didn't enter:

My next update (or sequel to this story) should be this weekend. I'm sorry for making you wait long, but I have school.

Thanks!

Troyella07


End file.
